


Cherish

by Janie_Rose



Category: The Wandering Inn - pirateaba
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, a little ooc, pairing is already together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_Rose/pseuds/Janie_Rose
Summary: It usually started earlier in the day, with a touch or a glance. Somehow they always ended up like this.
Relationships: Relc Grasstongue/Erin Solstice
Kudos: 3





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> So there is sexual content in this fanfic, not my usual wholesome fluff. If you don't mind, venture ahead!

It usually started earlier in the day, with a touch or a glance. Somehow they always ended up like this.

He would take her out for the evening and towards the tail end, as they were heading back to the Inn, they would pass by his apartment building. He would suggest making a stop to drop something off and she would agree thoughtlessly.

Erin closed the front door behind her with a thump. His door always got stuck like that. She saw Relc slip into his bedroom, dropping off most of his guard gear but never his spear. He might as well come fully armored to the Inn due to all the trouble that showed up anyway.

Erin looked around. His apartment was surprisingly clean. She remarked about this once to him and he had laughed, saying that it was a remnant of his army days.

She went into his kitchen that was barely used. A jar holding various puzzles and knick knacks sat on the counter. She picked it up and looked inside. Her vision shifted to the container. Wasn’t this the cookie jar from Christmas?

Before she could contemplate further, she felt muscular arms snake around her middle. 

“Relc-”

Erin turned her head in surprise and was met with his mouth on her’s.

When he pulled back, Relc started to press kisses into the crux of her neck and shoulder.

She should have known that this was his plan all along.

His arms tightened around her, stopping under her breasts.

Relc hummed in contentment. 

Erin felt heat creep up her face. He was sneaky, she would give him that.

“A-are we still going back to the Inn?” she forced out, “Or…”

Erin felt Relc smile against the skin under her jaw.

“Do you want to?” he murmured.

His breath brought shivers up her spine.

Erin felt the soft movement of air as his tail excitedly swished back and forth.

Erin turned around, shifting control away from him.

She wrapped her arms around his broad neck. Relc looked intently at her.

Before, she would have looked away, or even pushed him away. But Erin thought she was finally getting the hang of this physical intimacy thing.

Later on, they had shifted into his bedroom. A few articles of clothing were scattered across the floor. A muffled moan filled the room as Relc reached around to unclip her bra, his lips never leaving her’s.

She recalled the first time he had tried to unclip her bra. Erin remembered how he had cursed when he was unable to take it off. She smiled against his lips as she remembered. Relc had tried to rip it off afterwards until she had intervened.

They broke apart.

“What are you smiling about?” he panted.

“Nothing,” Erin said as she took deep breaths.

Relc gave her a look. His eyes were yellow but they were unusually dark in this light.

“Hmph,”

His hands traveled up to her breasts. He held and massaged them lightly. His thumbs brushed over her areolas. She bit her lip. It wasn’t orgasmic like she had seen in those videos but it still felt nice.

He eyed them like he was hungry. Erin cupped his face so that he would look at her. She leaned forward and kissed him. Relc deepened it readily. Usually she wasn’t this forward, but reason had taken a back seat to desire.

He grunted as she shifted into his lap. Erin felt him harden as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Relc groaned. The heat in his groin was unbearable. He remembered their first time together, and the many times afterwards. It had taken a long time for her to become this comfortable with him.

Relc remembered with slight annoyance how he had expressed once that he had felt that Erin never made the first move, that she didn’t want him as much as he wanted her.

“No, I do want you,” she had said shyly, “I just don’t know how to go about it.”

Afterwards, Relc had shown her various ways to do just that.

The heat returned with a vengeance. Her tits were pressed up against him and her hands were splayed across his chest. He wanted to- He wanted-

Relc broke out of their kiss.

“I want you right now.” he breathed as he pressed his forehead against her’s. Erin’s cheeks were red. He wanted to see how red he could make the other parts of her.

He grabbed her ass and squeezed, grinding into her.

“Ah!” she yelped in pain.

“Relc, your nails!”

“Sorry!” he said as he loosened his grip.

Sometimes, Relc forgot that Erin was human and was far more delicate than him.

He recalled how towards the beginning of their relationship, the patches of skin around her thighs would become raw from the chafing of his scales against her. It would get too painful for her during times of intimacy and they would have to stop prematurely. 

Relc grabbed the jar of lotion on his bedside table. He slathered a good portion onto his hands and rubbed the lotion on the inside of her thighs.

He looked up. Erin reddened further in embarrassment but bit her lip eagerly.

“Relc, I lov-”

He cut her off with another kiss. He didn’t want her to say something that she didn’t mean. It would only make him like her more and more.

He sucked on her bottom lip and bit lightly. He could see a little of her pink tongue stick out in surprise. Relc deepened the kiss and touched her tongue lightly with his. Her muffled words gave way to sounds of pleasure.

His tongue was two pronged while Erin’s only had one. Relc could tell that she liked it, that it even drove her a little crazy.

“Hmmm,” he groaned as Erin sucked on his tongue keenly.

They separated for air. Hot breathe intermingled together as the both of them panted. 

Erin started to giggle.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing.” she said as she smiled.

Erin laid her head against his chest.

“I love you so much.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he thought.

Relc wrapped his arms around her and they started to cuddle. The heat in his face seared him. Relc hoped that she didn’t see the exact effect she had on him when she said things like that.

They laid down facing each other. Lust and desire now coupled with something else. 

Relc’s heart beat erratically.

After a while, Erin spoke up.

“I should head back soon.” she mentioned awkwardly.

Relc scrunched his eyebrow muscles together.

“Now?”

“Maybe in a little bit, I’m too comfy right now.” she replied.

“We were just getting to the good part.” he grumbled.

Erin chuckled.

She scooted closer towards him and spread her hands against his chest. His nipple stiffened as her pinky finger swept past it.

“There’s always tomorrow.” she remarked lightly.

Relc wanted to kiss the smile off her face.

“Fine.” he said indignantly.

“Hehe.”

Erin shifted her head so she could lay more comfortably.

“Wake me up in a few minutes okay?”

“Okay.” he replied.

Relc pulled her closer into his arms. 

“I-I love you too.” the words rushed out of him.

Erin gave him a big smile.

“I know.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was really contemplating whether to post this or not. TWI is really precious to me and I felt like posting this would be like tarnishing it to some people. But honestly I just like writing about love and fanfiction for fun! In the end, I decided to go ahead. People have already been posting NSFW fan art and stuff anyways so I figured that it wasn't that big of a deal. 
> 
> Writing this kind of stuff is also harder so I hope I did an OK job haha.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
